A system-on-a-chip (SoC) is an integrated circuit that integrates multiple components of a computer or other electronic system into a single chip. It may contain digital, analog, mixed-signal, and radio-frequency functions all on a single chip substrate.
An SoC may be used for various applications, and sub-systems of the SoC may be utilized to implement safety features for those applications, including monitoring, error detection, error correction, etc. For example, an SoC may be used to monitor the functionality and performance of various features in a vehicle, or to monitor the functionality and performance of various features in a manufacturing setting.